1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a structure of a connector or a connector main body, and more specifically, the structure of the connector or the connector main body in which a door body or a housing part covers an opening of a housing main body.
2. Background Art
A conventional connector 900 transmitting an electric signal or the like is shown in FIGS. 12 and 13. The connector 900 is composed of a housing main body 902, a contact 910 connected to an outside terminal, a cover 904 for covering the housing main body to make the connector 900, and a coaxial cable 912 to transmit a signal from outside. Along a guide 914 attached slightly inwardly on the side of the housing main body 902, the cover 904 is assembled to cover over the housing main body 902 to constitute the connector 900. In this instance, the housing main body 902 and the cover 904 are fixed by fitting the cover 904 to the guide 914 without welding, adhesion or the like so that the connection of the cable within the connector can be performed any time and easily. The coaxial cable 912 is drawn out from the inside of the connector 900 through an opening 906 formed by the combination of a semicircular opening 906a of the housing main body 902 and a semicircular opening 906b of the cover 904.
However, in the connector having such a housing structure, especially, when the connector 900 is pulled out from an outside terminal or when the cable is drawn for setting-up, the cable 912 may be pulled and a separating force to detach the cover 904 from the housing main body could be applied depending on the pulling direction. Thus, the connector 900 may be broken into parts. That is to say, when the cable 912 is drawing upward in the drawings, an upward force acts on the cover side 906b of the opening 906 and thereby the cover 904 of the housing main body 902 is forcibly opened. To prevent it, a lock 914 may be made larger in order to raise locking force of the housing 902 or application area of the lock. However, this may make assembling workability worse and the connector main body too large. Moreover, the cover with such structure may not be opened again without breaking the connector once it is closed.
In view of a difficulty such as the above, a purpose of the present invention is to provide a connector which may not be broken into parts during plugging and unplugging of the connector and provide the connector or a connector main body of the connector from which the cover can be easily detached after the cover is attached to the connector or the connector main body.
In view of such difficulty as described above, a cause of the connector resolution was studied to find that it plausible that a force opening the opening 906 (i.e., the force pushing a semicircular opening 906a and another semicircular opening 906b up and down to widen the opening 906) acts during plugging the connector or the like. Since an operator may hold the connector 900 together with the cable 912 or only the cable 912 without holding both housing main body and the cover to move the cable 912 right-and-left and up-and-down relating to the assembly comprising the housing main body and the cover. In other words, a force direction contained in the plane, on which the opening 906 being composed of the housing main body and the cover, widens the opening 906 to separate the cover from the assembly.